Love unites All
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: A man, a cruel father who cares not for his flesh and blood. He offers his daughter to save his own skin from the wrath of the Big Three: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. She shall unite them all.
1. Prologue

The man gulped as a tip of the trident pressed against his throat. " So Gabriel Clearwater, what makes you think we shall spare you after you've served our father?" Gabriel, an man with white blonde hair and grey eyes, whimpered pitifully. " Zeus, let us end him already. He is a traitorous mortal."  
Zeus was a blonde male God with a well trimmed beard and dark blue grey eyes. He wore Grecian battle armor the color of gold. He sat with his two brothers- Poseidon, who was brunette with sea blue green eyes in deep blue Grecian battle armor and his other brother Hades, who wore black Grecian battle armor and had black hair, midnight blue eyes and a goatee.  
All three Gods were glaring down at the poor excuse of a male mortal. Said mortal looked to them, silently pleading with his eyes to spare him. " Please, I shall give you my daughter! S-she is a young beauty!" Zeus quirked a blonde brow in thought as Hades rolled his eyes. " Brother do not tell me you will think with your dick this time. He was kneeling before our _father_ mere months ago." Poseidon was angered by the mortal, " you'd offer your own flesh and blood to spare your own pitiful existence?!"  
Zeus leaned forward. " very well. We shall come to collect her when we Evie the time is right." Poseidon and Hades stared at their brother shocked. " _we?"_ Zeus nodded, " yes Hades, 'we.' She shall be ours in due time."


	2. Chapter 1

Calloused hands rubbed against my side, " αγάπη μου, μου με πειράζει." I looked over my shoulder to see a blonde man with piercing grey blue eyes. He gave me a cocky smirk before whispering, " Soon, my Queen."

I woke with a jolt, seeing myself in my dorm room. My friend, Amy, was in the doorway with a concerned look on her face. " Again? This is the second week in a row Lilly. I really wish you would talk to someone about your dreams. I'm worried about you." I sighed and shook my giving her a gently smile, " I am fine. I promise. It's just stress from the exams coming up, that's all." Amy frowned but let it go for now. I stood up as she left. I met Amy in my first history class- she is a tall girl, standing at 5'9 with wavy black hair, olive colored skin and dark honey colored eyes. Most would not think that we were friends, I stand at 5'3 with white blonde hair and cerulean blue eyes and my skin is pale white-like snow. She jokingly calls me Snow White all the time.

I stripped myself of my pajamas, hopping into the scalding hot water to clean myself up. I washed and conditioned my hair with strawberry shampoo and washed my body with warm vanilla scents. I wrapped a fluffy white towel around my body and stood in front of my mirror. I wiped off some of the fog that accumulated due to the steam and gasped. Staring at, right from behind me, was the same blonde man from my dreams. " How you tempt us so, ξεμυαλίστρα." I somehow was able to translate that to temptress in my head. I furrowed my brows in confusion. " Who are you??" He smirked, his eyes twinkling with amusement and something else I could not place.

He pressed himself against me and I gasped as I felt all the firm muscles of his abdomen and chest. He grasped my wide hips in his large hands pulling my hips into his and grinding against my plump ass. I squealed as I felt his arousal pressing against my body. " You shall be ours soon,λίγο περιστέρι." I blinked and he was gone. My cheeks flushed red and chest heaving as I clutched my towel to my frame. I shook myself out of my stupor and finished getting ready for the day. I headed to our shared kitchen and had breakfast with Amy, as usual we both had egg sandwiches with bacon on the side though our drinks differed- she had coffee and I had hot chocolate.

We grabbed our bags and headed out for classes. As I got to the front door of the building where my first class was I felt like I was being watched. I turned around and looked around. I saw a dark brunette man, at least 6'2, with stubble and warm blue green eyes standing across the street watching me. I watched him in confusion before a car drove by, blocking my view of the strange but beautiful man and when the car was gone, so was he.

αγάπη μου, μου με πειράζει.= my love, you tempt me so.

λίγο περιστέρι= little dove


	3. Author Note

To all the reviews, favorites and follows: thanks a bunch!!

To Juti- yes I shall be updating again. I am without a laptop so it is taking longer to do story updates as I am on my phone. Thank you for all your patience!!!


	4. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your patience guys! I still have not got a new laptop but I am working on saving up for one. Thank you to all who have favorited, followed and reviewed so far!**

 **Word Count: 1,340**

Lilly's P.O.V.

All day things have been weird. I swear I keep seeing people staring at me from the corner of my eyes and when I turn to look fully there is no one there. I sighed as I plopped onto my bed. " Man today is such a weird day for me." I looked around my dorm room tiredly. I pulled up my laptop and started to work on a few of the research papers I need to complete. By the time my roommate burst in telling me to eat and go to bed it was 1 a.m. I rubbed my eyes after I ate a tv dinner and crawled into bed in my comfy pjs. Once my head hit my pillow I was out like a light.

I opened my eyes as I felt fingers trailing up and down my side. I groaned and shifted around to see a dark haired man with a goatee and deep blue eyes that drew me in like a moth to a flame. " Who are you? And why are you in my bed?!" The male chuckled. " I am Hades, my little dove. My brothers and I shall have you soon enough."

" What the fuck are you going on about?! You're crazy!" He shook his head, " You will be ours soon. You were promised to us and we will **take** what is **ours**." My cheeks flushed scarlet at the possessive tone he used. I have never had a male being so possessive of me before much less had their eyes constantly admiring me. Sure I don't think I am ugly but I don't think I am gorgeous either. I have shoulder length white blonde hair that is thick and voluminous. My eyes are a bright cerulean blue. I have large breasts, intense curves ( I am on the borderline of plus size at this point from stress eating) and have wide hips and thick thighs. So I don't really see myself as being as attractive as this man seems to think I am. He is totally out of my league in looks.

" Why are you and your brothers following me around for? Is this a prank some stupid jock set you guys up to do?" The man, Hades, frowned at my tone. " Why would we play a joke on you? You are our Queen, our lover." I scoffed when he said that. " I am _so_ not a Queen." He quirked a brow, smirking at me once more as he leaned down and captured my lips with his. I gasped into it as he pulled my body flush against his. He pulled away from the heated kiss with a smirk and hooded eyes as I panted- never before having anyone of the opposite gender so much as bat an eye at me before. A young woman walked in- her hair raven black and flowing down her back and she wore a deep purple dress and a flower crown was on her head. " Hades, it is time to return. It is not time yet for you all to take her with you."

" Persephone, why must you follow me whenever I see my Queen?"

" Because I know you will take her with you ahead of schedule." Hades sighed in exasperation before nodding his head and getting up to leave. He leaned back down and pressed a softer kiss to my swollen lips. " Sleep, my Queen. I shall see you again soon." When he and the girl, who he called Persephone, left my room I just stared at the wall blankly before grabbing a pillow and screaming into it. I was so fucking confused on what is going on! ' Maybe I should go to my parents and ask them about this.'

 **Next Day**

I arrived at mom and dad's house and smiled. The house wasn't a large one by any means, but it was cozy for us. I parked in the gravel drive and climbed out of my old white Impala throwing my overnight bag over my shoulder as I went. I pulled out my key to the door and unlocked it hearing dogs barking as I did so. I could feel my smile widening as I heard my babies barking in excitement. My mom stood in the kitchen entryway when I stepped in. " Hey mom!" Mom squealed as she dropped the towel she had in her hands. " Why didn't you tell me you were coming?!" I laughed at that, " I wanted to do a surprise visit." We hugged each other tightly, I missed her so much it hurts. " I missed you ma." She laughed breathlessly in my ear as she kissed the side of my head.

I helped her cook as we chatted- she asking me about how my classes were and all that. I stopped as I heard the front door open and close and dad walked in. He stopped dead in his tracks as he saw me. " There is my princess!" I laughed and ran over to him, jumping into his arms as I hugged him tightly. " Hi Pa! I missed you." He chuckled and rubbed my back as he still hugged me. " Any boys I need to beat up for flirting princess?" I rolled my eyes at his cheekiness. " Well that is kinda why I stopped by Pa. There have been these guys I keep seeing in and out of my dreams. I am seriously confused. One of them said I was _promised_ to them. What did he mean Pa?" I stopped short as I saw his expression look to one of guilt and fear. " Pa?" I stepped back towards him as I studied his features. " I am sorry princess, but it is true. I promised you to them so I could live and you could still have a father." I felt the breathe leave my lungs as he said that. I felt tears welling in my eyes.

" No, i-it can't be true! PA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!"

" DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT IS LIKE TO HAVE 3 GODS WRATH AIMED RIGHT AT YOU LITTLE GIRL?! DO NOT RAISE YOUR VOICE TO ME. YOU ARE THEIRS AND THAT IS IT!"

I turned around and pivoted on my heels storming out of the house and calling for Eddie and Ray, my huskies. He trailed after me dutifully as I grabbed my bag. " Eddie and Ray are coming with me. They are mine and you are _never_ going to see or hear from me again Gabriel. You aren't a father. You're a **monster**!" He stared after my retreating form in shock as I got my babies into the car and drove away, feeling tears in my eyes. When I pulled off to the side of the road it was because I was having issues not crying. Ray and Eddie whined and tucked their heads against me to comfort me as I wept. I was angry at my father for doing this to me and hurt and scared and just plain overwhelmed at this point. I screamed as I saw the brunette man standing by my door. He gave me a sad smile and held out his hand to me.

I opened my door and got out, letting my dogs run around as they wouldn't run off from me-ever. I looked up at his face, " I guess you heard then." He nodded softly, " I am sorry little one. He should not have lied to you or kept this from you. But you are ours little one." I frowned,

" I-"

" Shhh, it's okay. I cannot speak for my brothers but **I** will never rush you. We have eternity now that the Fates have allowed you to be immortal and become a Goddess of your own to be with us completely."

I blinked up at him shocked before I fainted. The last thing I remember before darkness overcame me was the feeling of a warm and strong chest and muscular arms cradling me and the scent of the ocean.


End file.
